Poseidon
Poseidon is a largely mysterious character, but is known to be Apollo's ally, and one of the Olympic Code Personality Not much is known about his personality, but he is known to say that he will 'cleanse the battlefield of impurities' He seems to act saintly, but in reality, is very manipulative and cunning. Poseidon masked.png|Poseidon masked Magic and Abilities Master Magician: He is a mage of amazing strength, benig one of the top ranked members of the Olympic Code, his level of strength being near that of Zeus. He has unbelieveable skill in; Water Magic, Ice magic, and is highly adept in Ice Make, being able to surpass Lana Kaen, and other users in this regard. 'Atlantis' This is his own form of magic, which is deemed forbidden due to it's lethal and amazing power. It allows him to freely manipulate any liquid substance to his will, and even create liquids by melting solids. With this, he is able to meld liquids together and form powerful, toxic and fatal liquids in massive amounts. Water Magic True to his namesake, he is incredibly skilled in Water Magic. He can use it at high levels with ease; due to having a huge amount of raw magical power he can use powerful spells on a large scale with no aide from a water source. Water Dragon: This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. Water Encampment: This defensive magic creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. Sea King's Vortex: This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water from the moisture in the air. Water Mansoon: With it, the user spits out a large amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. Great Water Shark Bullet: The user creates a gigantic shark out of water, and thrusts both hands forward, sending it to attack the opponent. Tears of God: This is a highly powerful and useful magic for Poseidon, it allows him to create intense rainclouds, which bring about massive monsoonal rains, depending on how much magical power is used to create the technique, the technique lasts for that long. Ice Magic Another one of his amazing skills is his power in using Ice Magic. His skill in this area is said to be so far, that his presence can cause snow even in the most hottest of deserts. His raw magical power allows him create ice from any source of water, even if it is in the air, he can easily use ice Make, and is said to be able to use all techniques with the utmost skill, and has also created his own branch of Ice Make, named''' Mythical Ice Make'. '''Blizzardroids: '''This is an unnamed technique which allows him to create life like clones created by ice, he can create hundreds of these, being able to overpower opponents with ease. Each blizzardroid is capable of fighting at a potential S class's level. '''Diamond Castle:' Another one of his original techniques, this technique lets him create a massive pillar of ice which is exceptionally durable, being able to survive Jupiter's Cannon with only a few cracks. '''Ice Make:Aegis: '''One of his own Ice Make techniques, which lets him create a large round shield which is reinforced with his own magical power for boosted defense. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Olympic Code